The Quest to find Merlin
by OQForever
Summary: Four of our heroes are heading off to find Merlin the wizard so he can save Emma from the darkness... Will they succeed?
1. Chapter 1

_My new story, I hope you guy's really like It and please don't be afraid to Review and let me know what you think (Don't worry I haven'd forgotten about (Love Again) I'm half way through the next chapter._

 _I'll be taking the character's from the film Merlin with Sam Neill, but I'll be putting my own twist on It. If you haven't seen that film watch It, It's really good I love It._

 _*I do not own Once or any Merlin film nor any off It's character's* :( Sadly._

 _*Mistake's are my own* Please forgive me If you find any. :)_  
 **.,.**

"No... There... Has to be another way" Regina tried to yell, but the pain she was feeling at the moment with the darkness snuffing the light and her soul out from her, It was just above a whisper.

Regina felt powerless against this darkness surrounding her, she tried to fight, she tried to use her magic, but none off that was working.

The dark haired Queen looked over at her soulmate and saw pain and sadness In his eye's. Regina watched as Robin had ran toward's the darkness to try and save her only for him to be pushed away. She watched as he fell to the ground and she could do nothing about It.

Regina seen Emma run toward's her and the darkness only to stop two feet away and turn to her parent's. Regina couldn't make out what The Saviour was saying to her parent's as she tried to fight the pain that she was feeling, but the darkness was to strong for her.

Regina thought that since she has and still does fight the darkness everyday that she could fight this, but this ' _Power_ ' was far to much powerful. More power than she has ever faced before. She could feel herself slipping and letting that darkness take over not being able to fight anymore.

Regina then seen Emma talk to Hook and she think's that Emma told him that she love's him. She wasn't to sure what she was hearing as the darkness that was surrounding her was quiet loud and the pain that she was feeling was almost unbearable.

Regina thought about her son that was still at Gold's pawn shop, he has done a lot for her to assure that she would get her happy ending. Regina knew that she shouldn't get her hope's up, every time It look's like she's about to be finally happy It get's ripped apart from her. ( _So why was she surprised this time_ )

As The Saviour was talking to her boyfriend, Regina looked over at Robin and thought to herself "He will never know how I truly feel about him". She was about to voice those three word's to him as she felt the light almost drained from her body and soul, when then Emma holding the Dark One's dagger In her hand she pushed It Into the darkness that Regina was surrounded In.

Regina felt the darkness being pulled from her and she looked up to see Emma the woman that she once hated and has now become friend's with, looking back at her saying word's like "You deserve your Happy Ending" and "Take care off Henry" and "Tell him that I love him."

Then the darkness surrounded the Saviour and left Regina's body.

Regina stepped back and was In shock, no one has ever sacrificed themself's like that for her before. Then before she knew It she was In Robin Hood's arm's as she watched the darkness suck the Saviour up, and the only thing that was left behind was the Dark One's dagger.

But the name on said dagger was not Rumplestiltskin any more ' _NO_ ' It was now 'Emma Swan'.  
 **.,.**

"Emma" Snow White cried as she fell to her knee's. "We can't lose her again" Snow cried to her husband.

"We won't, we... We just have to find Merlin" Charming said as he knelt down to his wife.

"Merlin?" Regina asked as she lifted up the 'Dark One's Dagger'.

"Yes, the apprentice said that Merlin Is the only one that Is powerful enough to destroy the darkness once and for all" Charming calmly said trying not to upset his wife more than she already Is as she set on the ground crying In her husband's arm's at her daughter becoming the new 'Dark One'.

"Ok, so how do we find this Merlin?" Robin was the one to ask.

"We'll have too go and ask the Apprentice that question" Snow voiced as her sob's started to decrease.

"Well let's go then" Robin then said.

Regina walked over to Snow and Charming her once ' _Nemesis's_ ' and held out the dagger to them.

Snow went to take the dagger from Regina's hand when Charming spoke "No... You keep It".

"David, we should have It" Snow simply said.

"Snow" Charming said as he turned his attention to his wife "Regina Is the best person to hold onto that dagger, we love Emma so much that we will be easily manipulated Into giving her back the dagger, and If Emma has the dagger-."

"God know's what she would do." Snow finished for her husband agreeing knowing that If her daughter got her dagger no one would be able to stop her from doing anything evil.

"I should have It" Hook finally spoke as he came back to reality after been frozen on the spot after watching his loved one been swept up Into the darkness.

"Killian..." Charming paused for a moment and cleared his throat, "You love Emma don't you" It wasn't a question.

"You know I bloody well do" Killian answered anyway's.

"And that's why you can't have the dagger" Charming just said. "Regina Is the only one powerful enough to hold onto that dagger" Charming then added.

"Well how the hell do you know that she won't give the bloody dagger to Emma" Hook shouted.

"Because Pirate" Regina spoke "You may have known Rumple longer... But I know him better, and I know what that power done to him and It will do the same to Emma If she get's a hold off said dagger and that's why she will not get her hand's on It while It's In my care".

"We have to go and talk to this Apprentice" Robin spoke again.

"Robin's right, It's the only way we can save Emma" Snow agreed with the Outlaw.

"I... I have to tell Henry what happened." Regina stammered out.

"Henry Is at Gold's where the Apprentice Is" Hook then said as he gave up fighting for the dagger because he knew that It was a losing battle.

"Oh... Okay." Regina stammered again as they all began to walk toward's Gold's pawn shop.

When they arrived at Gold's shop Regina said that she would talk to Henry on her own. Regina called her son outside so she could talk to him on her own as the other's entered the shop.

"Apprentice... Apprentice" Snow called as she lightly shook the old man.

"Princess" The Apprentice just said as he slowly opened his eye's.

"How do we find Merlin?" Snow asked the bearded man straight out.

"I'm sure the Queen could answer that question for you" the Apprentice simply said.

"Regina" Robin said not as a question.

"Yes" The old man simply replied.

"Why wouldn't Regina not mention knowing Merlin?" Snow then asked the old man.

"That Is not for me to say, but she will soon have to tell you as she Is going to have go with you to locate him" The Apprentice answered.

"Why Is Regina also going too have to go?" Charming asked the Apprentice with a question mark.

"Because your going to need someone that has magic and know's how to use It well, and well the Queen certainly know's how to use her magic." The Apprentice simply answered the prince.

"Okay... Well tell us then, where Is Merlin?" Robin then asked wondering to himself how Regina know's anything about this Merlin guy and she never even said anything when his name was spoken, and now he's hearing that his love Is going to have to leave him and probably travel to another realm to find this Sorcerer that she obviously has a history with.

"Camelot" The Apprentice simply answered.

"And how does one get to Camelot?" Robin simply asked already having an Idea that Merlin was not In StoryBrooke, ( _because off course It wouldn't be that easy_ ).

"I can send you there but I just need to heal first, when the darkness entered my soul It feed on my power until It was extracted from me... I... I just need to rest a bit" The old man tried to explain.  
 **.,.**

Hook and the Charming's exited the pawn shop with Robin determind to ask Regina why she hadn't mentioned that she knew Merlin when his name was first mentioned. Regina was sitting on a bench across the road with Henry as he was crying In his mother's arm's at the thought of his other mother becoming the new Dark One.

Robin told Hook and the Charming's not to bombard Regina with question's at the moment, because clearly Henry was very upset at what was happening to his other mother and Robin knew that they wouldn't get any answer's from the Queen at this moment In time.

Snow, Charming and Hook agreed knowing Regina so well, that If they pushed Regina for answer's now she would completely push them away and they would not find out how she know's Merlin, so they agreed that they would leave It up to the Outlaw to find out himself.

"Did... Did you find out where Merlin Is?" Regina asked as the other's approached her and Henry.

"Yes he's In Camelot" Snow simply said.

Regina cleared her throat clearly uncomfortable with the mention off Camelot "Camelot" The dark haired Queen just said.

"Yeah... Have you ever heard off It before?" Killian jumped In with a bit off a sarcastic tone.

"Can't say I have" Regina said nodding her head.

"Really" Killian repeated his tone.

"Do you want to ask me something Pirate" Regina almost demanded In her 'Evil Queen' voice.

"The Apprentice said-" Killian started In a bit off an angry tone.

"That... He could send us to Camelot after he just get's a little rest and he heal's himself" Charming finished for the Pirate, ( _although that was not what Killian was_ _going to say, Killian was going too ask the Queen what was It that she didn't want them to know and why didn't she tell them that she knew Merlin_ ) "Which Hopefully will be sometime tomorrow" Charming then added giving the Pirate a warning look silently telling him too keep his mouth shut.

"And... And whose... Erm going on this trip" Regina stammered once again as she replied to the Charming's Ignoring the Pirate's "Non-Question's."

"We haven't decided whose going yet, but the Apprentice said that you have to go" Charming answered the Queen.

"Why... I mean... Why do I have to go" Regina stammered once again.

"Because you have magic and where going to need you" Snow just said.

"I'm also going" Robin spoke.

"Robin-" Regina said as she turned to look at the blue eyed man.

"Regina, we just got each other back and I'm not letting you go without me" Robin Interrupted his love.

"Rob-" Regina started.

"Ok It's settled then... Regina, Robin, Hook and myself will be heading to Camelot tomorrow." Charming cut In.

"What about me?" Snow protested.

"Mary Margaret... You have to stay here with Neal and to also watch Henry, because we can't leave Henry on his own" Snow's husband tried to explain.

"Okay... Yeah, your right" Snow agreed just realizing that she didn't know how long they where going to be gone for, and she wouldn't be able to leave her son for even one night so she agreed to stay behind and to let the other's go and hopefully save her daughter.  
 **.,.**

"Regina how do you know Merlin?" Robin asked his love when they where heading to bed while their son's where both asleep.

"Robin-" Regina started.

"Regina you know that you can tell me anything" Robin Interrupted the dark haired Queen.

"I know... I - I just... Robin It's complicated" Regina stammered out again.

"Well can you uncomplicate It, for me" Robin asked not as a question with a little smirk on his face.

Regina sighed then said with tear's In her eye's "Yo... You would look at me differently If you knew the truth."

"Regina, I've heard so many story's off you as the ' _Evil Queen_ ' from yourself and other people and have I ever looked at you differently?" Robin asked with a bit off a frown.

"No you haven't" Regina answered the blue eyed man truthfully.

"Well then why won't you talk to me about this?" Robin asked the Queen with pleading eye's.

"I promise you Robin that you'll be the first one to know, but can you just give me some time please" Regina almost pleaded.

"Of course my love" Robin then said as he kissed his love In understanding. Robin knew that she would eventually tell him how she know's the wizard Merlin, but after what she went through today she was exhausted and needed some rest and they also had to get up early and gather supplies for their trip.

The next day they all met up at the Sorcerer's mansion to head to Camelot on ' _The Quest to find Merlin_ '.  
 **.,.**

 _Should this be a multi-fic, please let me know If you would like that._


	2. Chapter 2 Camelot

**.,.**  
 _ ***** The Night Before The Sorcerer's Mansion *****_  
 **.,.**

Regina was lying In bed tossing and turning, she couldn't sleep, not with the thought off heading off to Camelot in the morning. She was very anxious, Regina didn't know what was going to happen when they would arrive in Camelot. The truth was that the Queen had been there before... And well... Let's just say that she didn't leave on a **'** _Happy Note_ **'** and she had made a promise with herself to **'** _Never Return_. **'**

 **"** He's going to find out what I've done. **"** The queen kept saying to herself over and over and over again. Regina knew that she would have to tell him, well at least before he would have a chance to meet any off the native's from Camelot. She knew that it was going to be bad, but she also knew that if he was to find out from someone else instead off her it would be worse. It was better coming from her instead off some stranger... Right!

So the Queen made up her mind. Tonight, tonight she would tell him, so Regina set up in bed and swung her leg's over the side off the bed. She winched at the coldness when her feet had touched the hardwood floor, she searched for her slipper's In the darkness as she didn't want to turn on the light afraid that she would wake Henry or Roland.

Henry had been quiet upset from what happened to his other mother, and Roland was confused. The little dimpled boy had lost some time the last couple off month's due to the forgotten potion that she had made for the little boy, and the last thing that Regina had wanted was to wake either off the boy's up, they needed some rest as she did after what she went through today. But the guilt was eating her up inside, she had to talk to Robin.

So Regina left her bedroom to head for her guest room, where Robin was staying.

Robin didn't stay in her bed this night, she couldn't do it, she was hurting after finding out that he slept with Marian/Zelena a couple off day's after he left StoryBrooke. She know's... Regina know's that she had agreed for him to move on, but it still hurt her. She loved him so she had said that they would work this out together, but the dark haired Queen was not ready to share a bed with him just yet.

Robin had agreed knowing that it was going to be hard for her, **"** _What was going to happen when the baby arrived? What would they do? How are they going to cope?_ _Will they survive this?_ **"** They were the question's that kept rolling around in her head. Regina wanted to ask him those question's but knew that it was to soon, Regina knew that Robin wouldn't be able to answer them at this point as she also knew that the same question's where also floating around in his head.

Regina shook her head trying to get those question's out off her mind, she had a mission, she had to tell him not just about her history with Merlin but also her history with Camelot. Regina arrived at the guest bedroom door and knocked, yeah it was her house but she didn't want to just walk in without an invite.

Not hearing any sound as she pressed her ear up against her door, Regina thought **"** Screw It **"** so she entered the room anyways.

Robin was there in bed shirtless and lying on his back, the sheet only covering him from the waist down to his calf's. **"** God he is such a sight **"** Regina thought to herself then quickly shook her head trying to get the image out off her mind off her withering under him as he pounded into her giving her the best orgasm she has ever had. **(** Remembering their time together in her vault **)**

She was there for a different reason, she had to tell him because she knew that if she didn't tell him tonight then she wouldn't get a wink off sleep. And Regina also knew that they would need her to be alert and not exhausted when they arrived in Camelot. She knew what they would face and what they where up against, and a tired witch who Is acquired to use her magic is not reliable and she know's this. So the quicker she would deal with this and speak to Robin, the quicker she could get some sleep.

She knew that this was going to be hard, Regina did not like talking about her past as she would like to forget that time in her life. But now that she was heading off to Camelot in the morning she knew that her time there would soon be revealed.

"Robin" Regina whispered as she entered the guest room.

There was no answer.

Regina thought to herself that she could just go back to bed and just explain thing's to him when he found out from someone else, after all she had tried to wake him. **"** No **"** she spoke to herself, "I have to tell him" She also said In a whisper to no one but herself.

"Robin" Regina whispered again, a little louder this time as she approached the bed that the blue eyed man was splayed across.

Still no answer.

 **"** Now's your chance, you've called him twice and he hasn't answered you, just go back to bed **"** Her head was saying. **"** No **"** She fought back with her heart "He has to know" Regina spoke out to no one in a whisper once again.

"ROBIN" The Queen said once more as she shook his shoulder.

"What! What is it?" Robin finally asked as he slowly opened his eye's. "Is everything alright" He then asked with worry as he seen Regina standing over him.

"Are you awake?" Regina just asked with a nervous smile.

 **"** Of course he'd be awake you idiot... You where calling his name and shaking him to wake up **"** Regina thought to herself feeling a bit **'** _stupid_ **'** at what she had just asked him.

"I am know" Robin answered while rubbing his eye's then added "Are you okay Regina?"

"Yes, i'm fine... Why?" The Queen answered and asked a question with a bit off nervousness in the voice.

Robin set up in the bed as Regina still stood at the side off the double bed, Robin shifted over a little and pulled the sheet back for her to join him.

"Regina... You woke me up for a reason" Robin said gesturing for her to join him in bed.

Robin knew that she wasn't waking him for sex, Robin knew that she would eventually come to talk to him, she just needed to talk and unload the heavy weight that was weighing her down.

"Robin, i'm not waking you for-" Regina started to say.

"I know" Robin cut her off knowing what she was about to say. "I'm here to listen" The Outlaw simply added.

"And you won't hate me?" Regina asked still with that still nervous tone.

"I promise" Robin said without any hesitation in his voice. Robin know's a lot about Regina from her **'** Evil Queen **'** day's, and he still has never looked at her as the **'** Evil Queen **'** He just looked at her as Regina... Just Regina.

Regina just nodded remembering that from the moment she has met him, he has never looked at her with hate, and so she just crawled into the bed with the Outlaw. Robin and Regina lay down in the bed, Robin had his arm around the Queen while she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I - I want to tell you about... Camelot" Regina's voice wavered.

"You know you can tell me anything" Robin replied with a soft kiss to the top off her head.

Regina just nodded to his statement and started to tell her soulmate everything about Merlin and Camelot not leaving anything out hoping that when she's finished, he'll still look at her with love in his eye's.

 **.,.**  
 ***** _The Sorcerers Mansion_ *****  
 **.,.**

Our four heroes and their friend's and family arrived at the Sorcerers Mansion where the Apprentice waited for them.

"Well are you ready?" The Apprentice asked as the heroes finished saying goodbye to their loved one's.

"As ready as we'll ever be" Charming said as he gave his son and wife another kiss. "What are we going to face here?" Charming then asked as a question.

"A powerful Sorceress" The Apprentice answered as he looked at Regina. "Your Majesty, a moment please" The Apprentice then said as the other three heroes made their way through the door that had a portal on the other side, while their friend's and family left the mansion.

Charming, Robin and Hook paused at the door before stepping through, then continued to make their way through the door when the Apprentice nodded at them to continue and silently telling them that Regina will follow them in a moment.

"Be alert your majesty, she's still out for your blood" The Apprentice said to the Queen.

"I had a feeling she would be, and what about Merlin?" Regina asked.

"I'm not to sure he'll be happy to see you either, unlike you know who" The Apprentice answered.

"What make's you think that he'll be happy to see me?" Regina asked a question.

"Well... Let's just say that you left an impression on him" The Apprentice simply said.

"You know that that's not me anymore" Regina simply said.

"I know... But just remember, she will try and set the **'** Evil Queen **'** loose. She will want to ruin your life like you did to her, you will be tested greatly on this mission" The Apprentice explained.

"What about Merlin? He'll try and kill me as soon as he see's me" Regina paused to clear her throat then continued "You should come with us."

"You know I can't do that, think of this as your first test, you have to face him without me your majesty" The Apprentice just said.

 **.,.**

Charming, Robin and Hook stepped through the portal and walked into a forest that looked a lot like the **'** Enchanted Forest. **'**

"This can't be right, this look's like... It look's like-" Robin started.

"The Enchanted Forest" Charming finished for the Outlaw as the three off them stood still looking around.

"Why would the Apprentice send us back to the Enchanted Forest?" Robin asked with a confused look.

"Just because where in a forest **'** mate **'** , doesn't mean it's the Enchanted Forest" Hook simple said.

"It does look an awful lot like it though" Charming simply said as he took a few step's away from Robin and Hook.

"So Robin, did you find out what big secret the Queen is hiding?" The Caption asked the question that he wanted to ask since they all arrived at the Sorcerers mansion.

"Yes" Robin just simply answered.

"Well do you care to share it with us?" Hook asked and Charming turned back toward's them also wanting to know what Regina is keeping from them.

"No" Robin simply answered.

"No" Hook repeated with a bit off anger in his tone.

"Regina trusted me with a secret, so I will keep it" Robin answered the Pirate's non-question.

"I think we have a right to know what the bloody hell is going on" Hook yelled at Robin.

"You will, when Regina tell's you" Robin just said.

"That's not fucking good enough Robin" Hook yelled again.

"Robin" Charming cut in.

"David i'm sorry but i'm not betraying her like that" Robin said.

"I understand that Robin, but we really need to know what were going up against here" Charming almost pleaded with the Outlaw.

"And you will soon, i'm sure off it" Robin replied to the Prince knowing that Regina will have to tell them.

"That's not good enough" Hook repeated as he grabbed Robin's shirt with his hand and put his hook to Robin's throat.

"Hook" Charming called.

"I wanna kn-" The Caption started when all off a sudden he just let go off Robin and started to gasp for air.

"What the hell is going on?" Regina asked as she broke her hold on the Pirate. "You okay" Regina then asked her soulmate.

"Yes" Robin simply answered.

"Hook what are you doing?" Regina asked Killian as he was getting his breath back. "Look who know's how long we are going to be here, and I think that it will go more smoothly if we can be civil with one another." Regina then added.

"Regina we need to know your history with this place" Charming calmly said. "Who is this Sorcerers's?" Charming then asked.

Regina cleared her throat then spoke "Her name is Queen Mab, and let's just say that she is one off the many people's live's that I have ruined."

"Is that it" Hook said with a touch off poison in his voice knowing that there is more to this story than she is saying.

"No pirate it is not, but it is almost nightfall and I suggest that we make camp for the night." Regina answered with disdain.

"Regina's right, we don't know these wood's and what's out there." Charming cut in before Killian could ask more question's.

Our four heroes found a small cave where they could make camp for the night. It was perfect they where clouded in the darkness by tree's with a small lake close by.

"I'll keep first watch, and we'll talk about how where going to find Merlin in the morning." Regina said as they finished setting up and got a small fire lighting **(** with Regina's help of course **)**.

"I'll keep watch also just in case" Robin just said.

"No, i'll be fine Robin" Regina just said as she left the cave.

Robin went to follow her when Charming stopped him "She will be fine Robin." Charming said with a reassuring smile.

Robin just nodded in agreement as he knew that after what Regina told him about this place, she could do with some alone time, and he also knew that Regina could take care of herself.

Regina set down by the lake thinking off all the bad thing's she has done in this realm. It has been a long time since Rumplestiltskin had sent her here, and she had thought that she would never have to come back. This place brought out the worst in her when she had first come to this land, or maybe it was Queen Mab, she's not quite sure what it was.

When she first arrived she had become good friend's with Queen Mab and then betrayed her greatly in more way's than one. Regina knew that coming back here Queen Mab would want revenge for ruining her life, just like Regina had wanted revenge on Snow White for a few decade's. So she knew that Queen Mab would still want her dead.

"You know she know's your here" A voice slowly spoke in an echo.

Regina looked up to see a figure emerge from the lake in front off her. There was a woman floating in the water moving toward's the Queen. She was dressed in a white dress, her hair the same color as the dress she had on and she had a fish like necklace that moved in circle's around the woman's neck and a white glow surrounding her.

"Yes" Regina just answered the women all in white knowing exactly who she was.

"You don't seen to fazed by that your majesty" The White woman just said as she came close to the water's bank.

"She's not as a powerful as I am" Regina simply said with a tug off a smirk.

"She has learnt some knew trick's since the last time you were here." The White woman replied in a slow echo.

"So have I " Regina just replied.

The White women grabbed Regina by the arm and spoke in a worried voice "Regina don't let her know about the Outlaw."

Regina pulled her arm away from the White woman's grasp "What... How... How do you know about Robin?" Regina stammered out with a question mark.

"I know off the prophecy Regina" The White woman answered the Queen.

"But... Bu..." Regina stammered out again.

"Regina, have you forgotten, i'm the 'Lady of the Lake' I know much" The lady cut her off.

"What's Robin got to do with this?" Regina questioned.

"You'll soon see" The White woman laughed "You know how this work's your majesty, I can't tell you much in case thing's change for the worst instead off for the better" The White woman then added.

"Fine... So I guess you know why i'm here then" Regina just said.

"Your looking for Merlin" The Lady replied.

"Where can we find him?" Regina asked the White woman.

"You can find him in the last place that I know you do not want to go" The Lady almost answered still with a slow echoing voice.

"He's at the castle" It wasn't a question.

"Yes" The Lady answered Regina's non-question.

"Ho... How is he?" Regina stammered once again.

"Let's just say that he might be the only one on your side" The Lady simply answered.

"Which path do we take?" Regina asked the White woman trying to ignore how she was feeling.

"North" The Lady answered as she slowly returned back into the water "Good luck" and then she was gone.

 **.,.**

 _I hope it's worth too add more please let me know x_

 _Thank you for your Review's, Follow's and faves. They mean a lot to me, love you all xxx_

 _Now about 'Love Again'... My muse decided to take a bit of a holiday, I'm hoping to have her back soon. I still have half off the next chapter done but every time I go back to it to continue it I start deleting some off it and adding some more._

 _I'm not completely happy with it, and if i'm not happy with it I can't expect you guy's to be happy with it, but I do hope you guy's stick with me because i'm not giving up on 'Love Again' :)_


	3. Chapter 3 Frik

"She's here Madam" An elf like man dressed all in black with his face and ear's only shown, shouted as he came running into the woman's chamber's.

The woman to whom the elf like man was talking to was wearing a purple skirt with a black bodice with long lace black sleeves, and her hair was jet black that grew down to her waist with a few blue braid's going through it and the front off her hair tied up on the top off her head. She wore a beautiful black and silver head piece and had a lot off dark make-up around her eye's and her lip's were blood red.

"Yes I know" The woman spoke in a low husky voice. (Almost like a whisper)

"What are you going to do madam?" The elf like man asked a question.

"She is going to pay for what she has done to me" The woman just answered.

"But why madam? The man asked with another question.

"She ruined my life, that's why." The woman answered again and this time in an angry tone.

"Yes, but you and the queen were friend's once-" The elf like man started.

"I am the queen" The woman shouted at the elf like man as she cut him off still with that angry tone.

"Yes queen Mab but-" The man started again.

"She didn't just turn me into this monster I am, she-" The queen started but was interrupted again.

"I know, but you loved her like a sister madam, so why don't you try and talk to her first before you exact revenge" The elf like man tried to make her see reason.

"Frik" Was the elf like man's name "I know that you have a soft spot for Regina as you always have, but she deserve's to pay for what she has done to me." Queen Mab simply said.

"He still love's you your majesty-" Frik started.

"Frik-" Queen Mab cut him off.

"You can have that again" Frik cut the queen off and tried to make her see reason again.

"Just whose side are you on Frik?" The queen was very much annoyed with the elf like man at this very moment.

"Your's madam as always" Frik answered truthfully.

Yes Frik knew what his queen had planned but he was trying to make her see reason. He didn't want the queen going down a darker path than she already has, he knew that she could still have her true love as he also knew that he still loved her, and Frik also knew that there still could be hope for the long dark haired queen.

"I want you to pay her a visit" The queen simply said.

"But Madam-" Frik started.

"You and I both know she won't hurt you, so do as your told and pay her a visit" Queen Mab just said as she cut him off.

"As you wish madam" Frik said "What would you wish me to tell her?" Frik then added.

"Tell her that I know why she's here and that she is going to fail" Queen Mab simply answered.

"As you wish your majesty" Frik said as he bowed to his queen then disappeared in a shimmer.  
 **.,.**

The next morning and Robin was the first to awake, he looked to his left and saw a sleeping Regina lying beside him with an arm draped around his waist. That was the last thing that the Outlaw expected, yes he loved her and knew that she loved him even though she has yet to voice that, but he knew all the same.

Robin wasn't expecting Regina to be sleeping by his side as he knew that she was still feeling hurt over the whole Zelena thing.

"Regina" Robin whispered in her ear and gave her a soft kiss on the side off the head.

"Humm" Regina just hummed as she slowly started to wake up.

"It's time to get up now, I'm going to see if Hook is still alive" Robin joked as Killian was taking the last watch. "He should off woke us by now" Robin then added.

"Okay, I'll wake David up" Regina replied in a sleepy voice as she wiped at her tired eye's.

After Robin went to get Hook he went out hunting for breakfast. When the Outlaw came back he brought back some fruit that he found in some tree's and some carrot's and onion's that he stole from a farmer's garden, (he is a thief after all) Robin had also brought two rabbit's that he had hunted down with him, they where tied to his belt, which they ended up making rabbit stew from.

After they where finished there breakfast Regina stood up and went to pack up there belonging's when David spoke.

"Regina" He said as he looked from Robin to Hook than back at Regina "We need to know what the deal is here, what happened with you and this Sorceress and Merlin?"

Regina paused in her task and let out a sign then turned and faced the three men that where staring at her. Robin knew everything that had happened while she was here, but he was not going to say anything because his soulmate had trusted him to keep her secret and he was going to keep it.

So that is what he was going to do, but he knew that she had to tell them. They weren't going to leave this place without them finding out and he now thought it was time that his soulmate told them what happened, even though he knew that it was a sore spot for his love so he decided to speak.

"Regina I think you should just tell them."

"I know" Regina just said as she bowed her head and slumped her shoulder's, she was not happy about this conversation that she was about to have. "I'm not sure where to start" Regina then added with a bit off a nervous tone.

"Regina... Why don't you just start from the beginning" Robin simply said with a small smile trying to reassure his love that he was here for her.

"Yes your Majesty, why don't you start from the beginning" A voice came from the edge of the cave.

Charming and Hook immediately stood up with their sword's drawn and Robin with an arrow in his bow ready to fire.

"No! Don't fire" Regina yelled at Robin. Regina knew that if Robin fired his arrow he would kill the voice, (because he never misses)

"I'm glad you still like me your majesty" The voice spoke as he bowed his head.

"Cut the formalities Frik" Regina said then paused for a moment then asked as she seen Robin lower his bow and arrow "What are you doing here?"

"I think you already know the answer to that question Regina" Frik just simple said as he started to make his way further into the cave that our four heroes where occupying.

"She... Sent, you... Why?" Regina stammered out.

"Well she was going to send a few off her guard's, but she had a feeling you'd kill them so she thought it was best I paid you a visit" Frik explained.

"Why? Does she think I won't kill you?" Regina asked two question's raising a brow.

"Yes" Frik just answered.

"Regina... Who is this freak?" Killian asked with a distasteful look.

"He's not a freak" Regina just said before she could stop herself.

Frik made his way over to Regina and stopped in front off her. "It is good to see you again Regina" He said as he pulled the queen into an embrace which she gladly returned.

Charming and Hook looked at each other silently asking the other what was going on. They looked at Robin and he just shrugged his shoulder's, they weren't getting anything out off the Outlaw.

"Regina" Charming was the first to call her.

Regina and Frik broke their embrace and looked over at the Prince and Pirate who where clearly looking confused at what was going on.

"This is Frik... And he... Well he-" Regina stammered once again.

"I work for queen Mab" Frik finished for Regina as it looked like she was not going to be able to finish the sentence that she had started.

"Then why should we trust you" David said as he pulled his sword from his side and held it to the elf like man's neck.

"David" Regina called in a stern voice.

"Because" Frik said as he moved a hand up and slowly pushed the sword away from his neck with his finger's "The 'Evil Queen' does" He continued.

"I don't go by that name anymore Frik" Regina simply said.

"Off course, my apologies your majesty" Frik said as he bowed his head again to Regina.

"You trust this guy Regina?" Hook asked the question.

"Yes I do" Regina simply answered.

"You may know him, but we don't" Hook then said as he raised his voice. "I don't trust him if he work's for the enemy" Hook then added.

"Well you should trust him" Regina simply said.

"O yeah, and why is that?" Killian asked the queen.

"Because Pirate if he wanted to kill you, he would off done it already" Regina said with disdain.

Killian scoffed and said "Him... Really".

"You underestimate him Pirate... You see Frik here has magic so if he wanted to kill you then he could'of done so by now" Regina replied in the same tone as before.

"Why are you here?" Charming was the one to speak with a question.

"The Queen... She sent me" Frik spoke to Regina.

"Why?" Was all she asked.

"She told me to tell you that she know's your here and why your here and that your going to fail" Frik told her the truth.

"Has she forgotten who I am?" Regina asked in her evil queen tone.

"Regina-" Frik started.

"Frik, go back and tall her that i'll take whatever she has to offer and she will surly lose" Regina said with a smirk on her face.

"Why can't you guy's just work this out... I hate been stuck in the middle" Was all Frik said before he disappeared in a shimmer.

"Regina are you sure we can trust him?" Charming asked with worry.

"Yes, he's one off the two that I do trust" Regina simply answered.

"Whose the second?" Hook was the one to ask.

"I think we should get going now, the castle is less than a day's ride from here". Regina said trying to change the subject.

After Regina's encounter with the Lady off the Lake last night she told the three men that she had discovered where Merlin would be, but never mentioned the Lady. Robin knew though and he also knew that she should tell them about her history here. (But she didn't, she went straight back on watch and waited to be relived by Charming ignoring the question's that they where bombarding her with)

"Regina you were going to tell us about your history in this place before the fre... Elf man showed up" Charming quickly corrected himself remembering that Regina doesn't like Frik being called a freak.  
 **.,.**

There was a fire lite, Charming and Hook sitting on one side off the growing flame's and Robin and Regina sitting on the other side. Robin had his hand on the queen's lower back trying to reassure his love that he was here for her and that he was not going anywhere as she proceeded to tell them her story.

"Rumple sent me here a long time ago, telling me that I was getting my very own Apprentice" The queen paused for a moment then continued. "I was so happy to be getting out from under his shadow and getting my own Apprentice, that mean't that I was fully qualified In magic" Regina let out a little chuckle then continued again as the other men stayed silent waiting for her to continue.

"The thing is that Rumple never told me that she already had a master that was teaching her in light magic but... But she also had the potential for 'Evil' as she did for 'Good' and Rumple took advantage off the fact that her master had to go away on a mission for a short time which turned out to be two year's."

"Who was her master?" David asked in a calming voice.

"Merlin" Regina simply answered.

"Is that why he has a disliking for you?" Charming then asked.

"You'd think but no, that... That come's much later in the story" Regina answered the Prince's question truthfully.

"Well then what happened?" Charming then asked.

"Well if you stop interrupting me you'll find out" Regina just said in an annoyed tone.

"I" Regina continued "Befriended queen Mab as it was easy, I just showed her that I also had magic and I was already well trained. I took a leaf out from my mother's book and manipulated her into letting me teach her magic, but it was dark I was teaching her and not light. I told her that if she listened to me she would become more powerful than Merlin himself" Regina paused for a minute to clear her throat.

"But off course that was a lie" She continued "No one not even the Dark One is as powerful as Merlin, but I made her believe it was possible. We became really good friend's in those two year's off training, but the thing that Mab didn't realize was that two week's into her training I started" Regina stopped for a moment and looked at Robin to which he just nodded.

So Regina continued "I started to sleep with her husband-"

"You what?" Charming almost shouted.

"I was the 'Evil Queen'... It was what I did, I also tried to sleep with you-" Regina didn't get to finish her word's as Robin cut her off.

"You what?" Robin parroted the Prince as he didn't ever hear that story.

"Not now Robin, that was in the curse" Regina just said.

"So... Well" Regina continued again "Mab found out that I was sleeping with her husband two week's before Merlin arrived back... And well... By then it was too late, there was no turning her back. I succeeded in making the monster that my mother and Rumple had made in me."

"Regina what are we dealing with? How powerful is she?" Charming asked two question's.

"She's quiet powerful, I taught her almost everything that I knew" Regina answered the Prince.

"So she's not as powerful as you then?" Hook was the one to ask a question this time.

"Well I haven't been here in a long time, so i'm sure she has learnt a few new trick's" Regina just said as she remembered what the Lady told her.

"Regina can you stop her?" Charming was the one to ask.

"Well I have mastered something that she hasn't, so i'm hopeful that I can." Regina simply replied.

"And what the bloody hell is that?" The one handed Pirate asked with poison in his voice.

Regina looked at Robin as he ran his hand up and down her back then answered the Pirate. "The most powerful magic off all."

"O yeah and what's that?" Hook then asked.

"Why light magic off course" Regina simply answered.

"But Merlin was teaching her light magic first" Charming was the one to speak this time.

"Yes but she wasn't finished her training with Merlin when he had to leave, so it was quiet easy to turn her, not letting her master the light." Regina simply answered Charming's non-question.

"Wait" Hook jumped in.

"Yes" Regina just said as she knew what question was about to come.

"Who was queen Mab's husband?" The Pirate asked the question that Regina knew was coming.

"Arther" She just straight out answered.  
 **.,.**

 _I hope you guy's like this chapter please Review and let me know what you think._  
 _I've decided that this is gonna be a short fic, 5-10 chapter's only._  
 _If any off you have any question's feel free to ask me and i'll gladly answer them._

 _You'll find out the main story with Regina and Merlin probably in the next chapter or it could be the chapter after that. I can't really give all off Regina's story in this realm away in one chapter._

 _Where's the fun in that ;) There will also be more off Regina and Queen Mab's story to come._

 _ **P.S: Thank's for the faves and follow's x**_


	4. Chapter 4 Arther

_Thank you too all who review, fave and follow this story._  
 _Love you all x_

 _ ***** Again I own nothing but the plot off this story ***** Sadly **:(**_  
 **.,.**

"You had an affair with King Arther?" Charming asked the question.

"You know him?" Killian asked the prince.

"No, I mean the prince in me doesn't know him but I remember reading story's off him growing-up as David" Charming simply replied.

"Their where two people here that I trusted, Frik is one and Arther is the other, and beside's it wasn't really an affair" Regina was trying to make herself feel less guilty which she was unsuccessful. "We slept together a couple of time's" Regina stated and also answered Charming's previous question.

"So Regina, what are we facing when we-" Hook started to asked the Queen.

"I don't understand... If he is Mab's **'** _True Love_ **'**... Why would he sleep with you?" Charming asked cutting Killian's question off mid sentence.

"Excuse me?" Robin finally spoke feeling that Charming was just after insulting his love.

"I didn't mean it like that" Charming was quick to reply"I just mean that there's no breaking up **'** _True Love's_ **'** so how did you bed him?" The prince turned his gaze from Robin to Regina.

"Be- Because, I" Regina paused to clear her throat then started again "Because I had his heart".

"You took his heart so you could sleep with him" Killian said not as a question with disdain in his voice.

"The only way I was going to hurt Mab... Was to bed her true love... And well he wasn't interested... So I... I took his heart"Regina stammered out then spoke again before the Pirate or Prince could utter a word. "But then I grew closer to Mab and well-"Regina trailed off.

"Well what?" David asked the queen.

"Let's just say that that was the only time as the 'Evil Queen' I started to feel guilty for what I had done, so I returned his heart" Regina explained.

"But you said you trust Arther, Like I don't get it... If you where trying to take away his true love, then why would you trust him... I mean, shouldn't he want revenge on you or something?" The Prince asked looking really puzzled at what Regina was telling them.

"He didn't because... Because he was able to see something in me that only two other people have ever been able to see" Regina somewhat answered Charming's question.

"And what's that?" Hook was the one to ask the question.

"You don't need to know that part" Regina simply said with a sharp look in the Pirate's direction.

"Okay" Charming quickly spoke up as he seen the look that she threw Killian "Then what happened? How did Mab find out about you two?" The Prince asked two question's.

"Everything was going great" Regina continued "I became good friend's with both Arther and Mab, she had just about finished her training with me. She only had one more task to accomplish when Rumpstiltskin showed up and wrecked havoc looking for some gauntlet, somehow he knew about Arther and myself and he told Mab everything" Regina finished.

"And let me guess, the 'Evil' counter part off you was unleashed on this world" David said not as a question as he was talking about the monster that Regina succeeded in making.

"Yes" Regina simply answered the Prince's non-question.

"Regina, what was it that he saw in you for him to not confess everything himself to his true love?" Hook asked, but this time he questioned in a calm soft voice not wanting to anger the Queen as he started to realize she would pull back every time he did.

"He said that he" Regina just decided to give in "That he didn't see the 'Evil Queen'... That he only saw Regina and he knew that there was good in me" Regina wiped a tear away that almost fell from her eye lashes as she glanced over at Robin as he was yet to speak.

Yes Robin knew all this as she had told him everything already, but still, this still had to be hard for him to be hearing the story a second time. It wasn't just hard for him to hear about her 'Evil Queen' day's, **'** _No_ **'** It was because she had confessed something else to him that she would definitely not tell the Prince or the Pirate.

"He almost brought out the good in me and then Rumple showed up" Regina continued as her gaze left Robin's. "And well let's just say that thing's tuck a turn for the worst then".

"How?" David asked.

"Mer... Merlin... Returned home" Regina stammered out.

"And what's the story about Merlin? What happened with him?" David then asked two question's in one.

"You don't need to hear about that right now" Regina simple answered.

"Regina-" Killian started.

"Okay, look you said that where less than a day from the castle" David knew that Regina had shared enough for today, and he had hope that she would share a little bit more soon if she wasn't pushed, so he spoke up cutting the pirate off, and when Regina nodded in confirmation the prince continued "I think we should make a move and head to the castle, the quicker we find Merlin the quicker we can get home".

The other three heroes agreed, they all packed up their belonging's and started to make their way to King Arther's castle to find Merlin so he can save Emma.  
 **.,.**

"Why didn't you just get it over and done with and tell them about Merlin?" Robin asked Regina while the four heroes where on the path making their way to the castle.

"You know why" Regina answered the blue eyed man.

"Regina, that's not you anymore. And they know that" Robin replied as he pointed at David and Killian that where walking a few feet ahead of them.

"I know Robin... But you can't just block out everything that I have done, I have done a lot off bad thing's in my life that are going to keep following me around forever" Regina paused for a moment to clear her throat then continued "Robin, I killed Merlin's true love and i'm afraid that Merlin isn't going to help us because off that, how am I suppose to tell David that it's my fault that we might not be able to save his daughter?" Regina had tear's forming.

Truth was that Regina felt more upset because Emma wasn't just Snow and Charming's daughter or just Henry's mother. She was her friend, and not just her friend she was her best friend. She would not admit it out loud but she loved her like a sister, and let's face it she would be a better sister than the one she already has.

"But Regina, what's going to happen when we meet Merlin? They are going to find out one way or another" Robin spoke the truth.

"I know, i'll... I'll just have to deal with it then" Regina answered.

"And i'll be by your side when it's time" Robin replied as he took Regina's hand and laced his finger's with his own.

Regina smiled at her soulmate and thanked him for being there for her when Robin spoke again.

"Are you even going to tell them who you left the dagger with?" Robin changed the subject asking a question.

"No" Regina simply answered.

"Do you think that's wise to keep that from them?" Robin asked another question.

"Yes I do, because if David find's out who I left it with he's not going to be very happy. And then on top off that if Merlin won't help us because off me, thing's will get pretty ugly" Regina simply said to her soulmate.

 **.,.**

 _ ***** StoryBrooke ***** The morning our four heroes headed to Camelot._  
 **.,.**

"I can't take this with me and if I hide it somewhere in town, she is sure to find it. So i'm going to need you to mind it for me, can you do that?" Regina asked the person standing in front of her.

"What?" The Person standing in front off her was in shock.

"Your the only one I trust that won't give it to her" Regina returned.

"But- But what if she manipulate's me into giving it back to her?" The person was worried.

"Henry... You have the heart off the truest believer, I know you'll be able to keep it save until I get back" Regina said reassuring her son that she believed in him.

"But what if sh-" Henry started.

"Don't believe a word she say's, she will tell you anything you want to hear to get control" Regina cut her son off.

"Mom, she's the **'** _Dark One_ **'** and if she's anything like Mr. Gold-"

"She can't hurt you Henry" Regina quickly cut her son off again knowing where her son was going with that sentence "Not while you have the 'Dagger', you know I would never put you a risk Henry".

"Okay, Yeah I can do this" Henry then gave in. Secretly feeling a little happy that his mother was trusting him with such a big task.

"You can't tell anyone that you have it, and whatever you do, do not summon her" Regina explained to her son.

"Okay mom. I understand, I won't let you down" Henry replied feeling like a big man at this moment in time.

"Henry if anything happen's, I don't want you to try and be a hero. You hand over that dagger, you hear me" Regina almost used her 'Evil Queen' voice.

Regina didn't want him risking his life all because she, his **'** _Mother_ **'** asked him to protect something for her. And she didn't want him thinking that he had anything to prove to her, she was proud off him just the way he is. **(** _She's not her mother after all_ **)**

"Ok mom, I promise" Her son promised.

 **.,.**

 _ ***** Camelot ***** Present Day._  
 **.,.**

Robin was about to speak again when Regina just froze in her spot and didn't move causing Robin to also stop in his track's. Robin followed her gaze and their on the top off a hill lay the castle.

"Is that it Regina?" David asked as him and Hook turned and made their way over to the Queen and the Thief.

"No, you can find castle's all over this land" Regina answered sarcastically.

"Well why aren't we moving then?" David asked ignoring Regina's sarcastic tone.

"We wait here" Regina just said.

"Why?" killian was the one to ask "Let's get going" He then said as he turned to make a move.

"If you want an arrow in the heart pirate, by all mean's proceed" Regina said with poison in her voice.

"What?" The Pirate just asked with a touch off disdain.

"Why do you think that the castle is on a hill?" Regina asked in a serous tone.

"Then what do we do?" David asked.

"We wait for the guard's" Regina simply answered the prince.  
 **.,.**

"Regina, can I talk to you for a moment while we wait?" David asked then looked from Killian to Robin and said "Alone".

"Yes... Of... Off course" Regina stammered as she was wondering what he could want to talk to her about in private.

David and Regina walked a couple off feet away, and when the Prince thought that they where far enough away he asked a question "What was it like?"

"What was what like?" Regina returned his question clearly confused.

"The... What was the **'** _Darkness_ **'** like?" The prince stammered out the question that was burning his mind since the 'Darkness' took his daughter.

"David" Regina simply said in a soft voice.

"Regina please, I need to know what she felt" Emma's father pleaded with the Queen to tell him.

"It... It was... Painful" Regina broke out with tear's in her eye's as she remembered the pain that she had felt. "I could... I felt it pulling my soul from my body" Regina told Emma's father the truth. "I'm sorry David, this was all my fault" Regina then added feeling guilty. "That 'Darkness' was mean't for me until Emma had intervened".

"No Regina It wasn't, Emma choose to take your place-" Charming started to explain.

"Here they are" Hook yelled cutting through David's word's as he looked up toward's the hill that the castle lay on, he seen six guard's riding down the hill on their horses, with a man riding up front giving the order's for them to halt as they approached the four heroes.

"Your Majesty" A man spoke as he dismounted his horse and stopped right in front of Regina and bowed his head.

The man that spoke was a middle aged man with brown grayish hair and a beard and a mustache, and he didn't dress like the armed guard's that where by his side. He was wearing clothes that only a noble would wear.

"Lord Ardente" Regina said "Where here to se-"

"I know who you seek, and so does Arther" The middle aged man cut the Queen off.

"Arther already know's i'm here" It wasn't a question.

"If you'll follow me your Majesty"The middle aged man just said as he ignored Regina's non-question, Regina and the other three heroes followed Lord Adente and the guard's.

As they where making their way up the hill to the castle Robin spoke.

"Do you love him Regina?" He asked the question that was burning inside him since the night that Regina told him of her history here in Camelot and voiced that she really had cared for the king.

"No" Regina answered without any hesitation.

"But you care for him a lot" It was not a question.

"Yes I do" Regina answered the non-question again without hesitation.

Robin was about to speak again when Lord Ardente announced that they had arrived at the gate's of the courtyard. The gate's slowly opened and stood on the other side off the gate's was a very handsome man with dark blonde hair that grew just down past his chin.

Robin looked upon him and seen that his eye's were stuck on Regina's as her's was on his. Their contact broke when David decided to speak, which Robin was really thankful for.

"Regina" He called causing the Queen to turn her head toward's the prince.

"What?" Regina asked the prince with an annoyed tone.

Yes she was annoyed, not with the prince for breaking her contact with the dark blonde haired man, but with herself, truth be told she had missed him. Arther was the only person after Daniel that she started to have feeling's toward's and he also her, but it wasn't love **'** _No_ **'** it was a deep friendship that they started to grow.

"Who is this guy?" David asked.

Regina bowed her head in respect and said "King Arther".

Charming, Hook and Robin bowed their head's also in respect for the King after hearing who he was.

Arther made his way over to Regina and hooked a finger under her chin to lift her gaze back to his then spoke.

"You know you never have to bow to me" He simply said as he embraced Regina which much to Robin's disliking she gladly returned the embrace.

Feeling uncomfortable Robin loudly cleared his throat then spoke "Where here to see Merlin".

"I'm afraid Merlin's not here right now" Arther replied to the Outlaw as he watched Regina's reaction.

"Do you know where we can find him?" Regina then asked the King quickly pulling herself back together.

"No, but I can tell you that he'll be back in two day's" Arther answered the Queen with a smile on his face. "Come, you can stay at the castle while you wait for him" King Arther said as he turned around and headed toward's the castle as they where still standing in the courtyard.

When they walked through the thick wooden dark brown door's of the castle, they where shown where they where going to be staying for the next two day's, and that they where going to be here until Merlin's return's.

The maid's that showed them to there chamber's told the four heroes that dinner would be served in an hour, which gave them enough time to change and get cleaned up for dinner.  
 **.,.**

An hour past and our four heroes where sitting at a table with King Arther, and soldiers where standing guard all around the room.

"It is good to see you again Regina" Arther spoke to the woman that was sitting by his side.

"You also" Regina just replied.

"Do you think we can slip away without anyone noticing" Arther asked Regina in a mock voice.

"You want to get me a lone that much?" Regina raised an brow playfully in question.

"Always" Arther joked rolling his eye's playfully also. "I need to show you something" The King then said in a serous tone.

"What is it?" The Queen was intrigued.

"Do you think we can get away?" The King asked again.

"Probably not without anyone noticing" Regina returned with a little chuckle as her eye's fell on Robin's as he stared straight back at her causing her to lose the smile that painted her face.

"Well I 'm the King so no one will question us, so let's go" Arther said as he rose from his seat with Regina also rising trying her best to ignore Robin's gaze as she was leaving the room.

Robin Hood's eye's never left his view off Regina until she and Arther left the dining hall.

"So, what do you want to show me" Regina asked as she and the King entered an unguarded room.

"What's going on with you and the Outlaw?" Arther asked his friend as he walked over to a desk that was in the middle of the room.

"What do you mean?" Regina asked innocently.

"Regina, you forget that I know you. I see the way you two look at each other" Arther replied.

"Were... Were- Regina stammered.

"In love" The King finished for her.

"You said that you had something to show me" Regina just said trying to change the subject.

"Yes I do" Arther said as he opened a secret draw off his desk and took out a small box "You haven't told him, am I right" Arther then asked not as a question.

"Haven't told who what?" Regina was confused.

"The Outlaw, that you love him" King Arther simply said.

"Arther, i'm sorry but I don't think that that's any off your business" Regina returned not liking the question's that he was asking her.

"Regina... your fate rest's on the love you have for him" Arther simply said.

"What do you mean by that?" The Queen was curious as she had remembered something that the Lady had said. **'** _Regina don't let her know about the Outlaw_ **'** The Lady had said.

"Here it is" Arther said ignoring her question as he opened the box that was in his hand's.

"Is that-" Regina started as she forgot what their previous conversation was about as she looked upon the object that the young King was holding.

"Yes, the only thing that will stop my wife" Arther just said.

"But... I mean how did you get this?" Regina asked with a bit of a stammer then asked "Why haven't you used It on her already?"

"None of us have been able to get close enough to her to put in on, but maybe you can" Arther said. "This maybe the only way that I can get her back" Arther then added with a pleading voice.

"Arther, I don't know if I can-" Regina started.

"Regina I'll be able to talk to her if that's on her wrist, and without her being able to burn my ass alive" Arther returned with a small smile on his lip's telling the once **'** _Evil Queen_ **'** that he would last longer because she would have no magic.  
 **.,.**


	5. Chapter 5 Trust

Regina was making her way to her chamber's, but her feet didn't want to corporate and they led her in a different direction and before she had time to think she was standing outside Robin's chamber's.

With a bit of hesitation she then finally knocked on the door, and she waited for an answer, when the door opened Robin just stood aside letting her enter without any question's.

Regina didn't say anything, she just made her way over to the chaise longue that was in his room and sat down nervously rubbing her hand's together. Robin was about to ask the Queen what was wrong when she finally spoke.

"You trust me, don't you?" Regina was still rubbing her hand's together nervously as she asked the question.

"You know I do" Robin simply answered as he shut the door.

"Robin... I - I have something... Something that... That I need to ask you" Regina stammered.

How was she going to do this. Even if he did give her the go-a-head it was still going to be hard for her to ask him to do something like this, but she had to do it, NO! She needed to do this.

"I saw you leaving the dining hall with the King Regina, is that what this is about?" Robin asked with a pang in his heart as he had watched his soul mate leave the room while smiling with the king.

"No Robin" Regina said in a soft low voice as she moved to walk over to her soul mate, when she was close enough to him, she pressed her body to his and cupped his cheek's with both hand's. "We only talked Robin, I promise nothing else" Regina then said as she brushed her lip's to the blue eyed man's.

Robin then wrapped his arm's around Regina's small waist and pulled her closer to his body, if that was even possible, and kissed her with a passion as their tongue's battled it out for dominance.

When they finally broke away from their heated kiss Regina asked again "Do you trust me?"

"Yes" Robin answered straight away without any hesitation in his voice. "What is it?" Robin then asked with a worried look.

"Robin, this isn't going to be easy" Regina then said as she turned to move from her love's embrace.

"Regina my love" Robin called as he caught her hand when she was leaving his embrace. "What do you need me to do?" He then asked as he pulled her back to his body and then he softly caressed his lip's to his's love's.

"I'll tell you what you need to do later, but right now, I would like you to make love to me like you did when we where in my vault" Regina said in a wanting voice as she then kissed her love full off teeth and tongue.

Robin brought her to the bed where he then made love to his love for most off the night. They took their time caressing and kissing every inch of each other's body's, getting to spend more time with each other and getting to know what they liked and what they didn't like.

Then it was time for her to ask her love to do something for her that she herself wasn't happy about asking him, but it was the only way.

 **.,.**

Regina woke up when the sun was rising and seen a note with a rose attached to it on the pillow beside her that was mean't to be where Robin was laying his head. The Queen picked up the letter and read it with a big smile on her face as it said 'My love, if you happen to wake up while i'm not there, please wait for me as i'm going to do a grand gesture and bring you breakfast in bed. I love you' Regina's soul mate simply spoke the truth in the letter he left beside the dark haired woman.

Regina waited and waited for her love to return, but she was now awake 45minute's and there was still no sign off her soul mate. Getting worried she left Robin's chamber's and as she walked outside, soldiers where running past her in a panic.

Regina managed to stop one off the soldiers and ask him what was going on.

The guard told her that someone very powerful has attacked the dining hall, and that they have a prisoner and are threatening to kill said prisoner.

Regina made her way to the dining hall and entered as she was already expecting the worst.

"So glad you could join us, your Majesty" A deep husky like voice spoke as she held Robin against the wall by his throat.

"Mab" Was all Regina could say.

"Surprised to see me, are you" Mab said in a sing song voice.

"Mab, what are you doing?" Regina asked the Camelot Queen as she saw a hint off fear in her love's eye's as he gasped for breath as Mab's hand tightened around the blue eyed man's neck.

"This is your soul mate, the man that you are destined to be with" Queen Mab started to say when Regina cut her off.

"Ho - "

"You think I don't know what goes on in my land" Mab interrupted "I know everything that happen's in my land"

"What do you want?" Regina asked her once friend.

"I want you to suffer off course, and what better way to do so than to kill your soul mate" Mab gave the dark haired woman a big grin then told her to say goodbye to her soul mate that she was never going to see him again.

Queen Mab punched her hand into Robin's chest to take his heart and crush it.

The Queen pulled her hand out from Robin's chest and it was empty, "Where the hell is it?" Queen Mab shouted as she realized Robin didn't have his heart in his chest.

"I'm sorry but my heart belong's to someone else" Robin simply said as he looked over at Regina.

"You took his heart" Mab just said to Regina.

"Yes I did" Regina simply replied. "Did you think I didn't know that you'd go after him" Regina then added not as a question as a smirk graced her face.

Regina knew that Queen Mab would find out about Robin and that she would try and kill him, after all Regina did ruin her life and knew that Mab would do anything to ruin her's also. And what better way to ruin her life by taking away her soul mate.

Regina hated herself when she finally spoke to Robin after they made love and asked him could she take his heart out from his chest, she explained to her love that Mab would try to kill him that way cause that's how she would off done it. Then she told the blue eyed man about the weapon that King Arther gave her that could stop Queen Mab, and that he was probably the only one that could be close enough to stop the Queen's magic.

Robin agreed without hesitation at what his love was asking him to do because he trusted the woman that he was now holding in his arm's.

"I can still rip his fucking head off Regina" Mab just said as she tightened her hand around his throat.

"Robin" Regina shouted.

Robin gasped for breath, then he just remembered the hand that was resting by his side, as he could hear his love's voice scream his name.

'You can do this Robin, stop her magic' The blue eyed man was hearing his love say to him over and over again, then he just slowly reached in to the pocket off his jacket and he pulled out a cuff and quickly placed it on the Queen's wrist of the hand that was around his throat.

"What the hell" Mab then said as she then realized that her magic wasn't working and Robin was then quickly able to over power the Queen.

Regina moved closer and slowly gripped Robin's hand pulling him away from Queen Mab.

"You'll pay for this" Mab said to Regina as Mab was spelled by the cuff that the thief had placed on her, she couldn't do any magic what so ever causing her to grow even more angry as she scratched at her arm trying to remove the cuff with no success.

"Regina was going to lock Queen Mab in the dungeon, but Arther wouldn't allow it. She had no magic with that cuff on, so King Arther wanted her to be put in his room so they could have a proper talk without any interruption's.

He needed to try and explain thing's to his Queen the best he could as she was his 'true love', and he had hope that she could once again be good. Regina was able to turn her life around so why couldn't his wife do the same, and now that her magic was blocked he was hoping that it would be easier to reach the woman that he had once known.

 **.,.**

Arther still loved his wife. He didn't know what was giong on when he slept with Regina those few time's. It was like she had enticed him with her magic.

Truth was she did. Mab is Arther's 'true love' and Regina knew that he wouldn't be with her willingly, so she had spelled him and used him as a toy.

Arther was like Robin in a way, even though he was spelled he had still managed to break some off the barrier that surround her heart. And when she finally released her hold on him he had seen something in her that not many would have the pleasure off seeing. He saw Regina not the Evil Queen that many had once feared. He saw pain and fear in her eye's, he didn't hate her for what she had done to him and his love.

Regina couldn't understand why he forgave her for the heart ache she had caused. She had tried to fix the mess that she had made as she had slowly started to care for the King, and she also had hated herself for betraying her friend in that way.

But she never got to fix anything as Queen Mab went missng, she had tried to search for her with no such luck. The Queen didn't want to be found.

Then Arther had got new's that Merlin was soon returning from the mission that he was on. When the wizard had returned he was not happy at what had transpired while he was gone. Merlin had captured the young evil Queen's father and sent him away to wonderland where her mother was banished too.

Rage had engulfed Regina as she loved her father, causing her to do the unthinkable and to kill Merlin's 'True Love'. She had fled the kingdom soon after as she knew that she would not be powerful enough to take on the wizard.

 **.,.**

 _A little short I know, sorry about that but I'm just trying to move it a long a bit as I won't be dragging this story out._  
 _Merlin will be coming in to this story shortly and Regina will be having a chat with Mab in the next chapter, as well as returning Robin's heart._

 _I hope you guy's are still intreasted in this story as I already know how i'll be ending it. xxx_


	6. Chapter 6 Merlin

_So sorry for the wait... Now I have had this planed since the start off the story, so none off this is going to be the same as the show._  
 _I'll probably take a line or two but that's it, **(** The Story Is Completely Different **)** and I hope you are still sticking with me through it. _

_I think maybe only one more chapter._

 **.,.**

There she was sitting in her chamber's waiting for Robin while holding his heart in her hand's. She had hated what she had too ask off him, the pain she saw on Robin's face when she punched her hand into her love's chest to rip his heart out, it had broken her heart.

'It was the only way' She just kept telling herself.

Regina had his heart, **(** _Her love's heart_ ) holding it in her hand's, she was just staring at it as Robin entered her chamber's.

"Regina" Robin just called as he closed her chamber's door.

Regina looked up and gave a small smile as she said "Your heart is so much purer than mine" Was what Regina said as she looked upon Robin's red heart with a couple of black spot's in places.

Robin didn't say anything, he just made his way over to his love and set down beside her. Robin pulled his love into an embrace and then spoke "I healed my heart over the year's Regina. If you continue on this path that your taking, your heart will heal also but you just have to believe that it will happen.

"I'm sorry I asked you to do what you did" Regina said as she caressed her love's heart with her spare hand.

"Regina" Robin said just before he pressed his lip's to her's then said when the kiss slowly broke "You know I would do anything for you" Robin then pressed his forehead against Regina's in a loving and passionate way. He was letting her know that he still loved her, even without his heart. He felt the love that he had for her run through his soul.

"I know" Regina whispered "But it still doesn't make it any easier" Regina then simply added.

"I know it was hard with what you had to do... But Regina, it was the only way" Robin simply returned.

"Thank you for trusting me" Regina just said as she whipped at a falling tear.

"I will always trust you Regina" Robin smiled as he then placed a small kiss to his love's lip's.

"This is going to hurt" Regina then said as she told the truth with pain in her voice. **(** _She was talking about returning her love's heart_ **)**

"Do it" Robin just said.

Regina placed her hand that was holding Robin's heart over his chest, she softly pushed the beating heart into his chest causing him to stop all movement's for a moment. Robin then took a sharp breath and breathed in the air that was surrounding them both.

"I love you" Robin just said with a loving kiss to his love's lip's as his heart was placed back into his chest.

"I love you" Regina had returned finally voicing how she felt about the blue eyed man. Yes he did know how she felt, but he was so happy to have her voice what she was feeling.

Robin paused not even an inch from he's love's lip's as he said "Say It again"

This was the first time that Regina has told her soulmate that she had loved him and Robin had just wanted to hear her say It over and over again.

"I love you, Robin... I am so in love with you" Regina simply repeated as she has felt nothing but love for this blue eyed man sitting in front off her.

Regina felt complete, so happy. All she could do was kiss him, he trusted her completely, **(** _No one has ever trusted her like that before, and for Robin **'** Her Soulmate **'** to_ _trust her the way he did_ **).** That had meant a lot to the dark haired woman.

"And I you" Robin repeated.

"God... This Is going to end badly"

"How?" Robin was confused.

"Robin..." Regina paused for a moment while she tried too explain "Anyone I've ever loved has always been taking from me" Tear's had started to form In her dark eye's.

"I'm not going anywhere Regina, your It for me, your apart off me and god... I love you so much" Robin confessed as he attached his lip's to his love's.

Regina had still felt that shadow as her love had tried to reassure her but anytime Regina start's to believe she can be happy, it always come's tumbling down and the last thing that she wanted was to believe that she could be happy, but the blue eyed man was really convincing.

Shortly after returning Robin's heart Regina and her love had made love and showed each other just how much they loved each other.  
 **.,.**

Regina made her way to Arther's chamber's. She had to talk to Queen Mab, she had to try and explain why she did what she did.

King Arther spent most off the day with his estranged wife, he had made a little progress where his **'** Wife **'** she had opened up a little bit. **(** _Not much though_ **)** When the King left his chamber's to get some dinner for him and his wife **(** _well manly to just take a little break_ **)** , Regina thought that now would be the time to enter and explain thing's to the Camelot Queen without any interruption's.

Regina walked in and set in a chair that was close to the one that Mab was sitting in.

"What else do you want Regina?" Mab asked then quickly added before Regina could answer the Queen's question. "You've already took my true love and now your taking my freedom... Tell me Regina... What else will you take from me?"

"I made a mistake" Regina simply said.

"Hmmm" Mab just hummed.

"It wasn't his fault you know" Regina simply said then continued "I - I enticed... Him" She stammered out.

"Enticed him" Mab said nodding her head skeptically "Is that what your calling ripping a heart out?" Mab then questioned.

"Mab - " Regina tried.

"You took my husband's heart, and your saying that you enticed him as if that was better. **"** _IT'S NOT, IT'S WORSE_ **"** Mab yelled. "You enticing him, he could overpower you but you having his heart... Well that was something that he wouldn't be able to control" Mab simply stated the truth.

"I know... I - I was a different person back then" Regina stammered hating the way she used to be.

She was feeling bad over what she had done. She was not that person anymore, she was no longer **'** _The Evil Queen_ **'** she was just Regina, yes she has done a lot of bad thing's in her past but now... Now she was on the road to redemption, yes it was a long road but she was on the right one.

"I am sorry Mab, I really am" Regina then said with tear's in her eye's but refused to let them fall not wanting to seem weak in front off the other woman.

"We where your friend's Regina, so why... Why did you do that on us **'Your friend's"** Queen Mab begged her ex friend to explain why she did what she did.

"I - I was jealous" Regina yelled the truth. "I seen what you two had and well... I wanted that, Arther wasn't falling for any of my charm's so I entic-" Regina was saying then she seen Mab's face and Regina then quickly corrected herself "I took his heart".

"You took his heart" Mab simply repeated while nodding her head "Tell me how did it feel, taking a friend's husband's heart" She then continued after a breath. "Oh but then again you did take and crush your father's heart just to get what you wanted, so why am I surprised" Queen Mab simply added.

"I'm not that person anymore, I've changed and so can you" Regina tried.

Mab let out a little throat chuckle as she said "It's way to late for me".

"No it's not, you can have your happy ending" Regina tried again.

"What the hell do you know?" Mab almost shouted.

"I've been their" Regina answered.

"Yes... The 'Evil Queen' The all powerful" Mab said in jealousy in her tone.

"What do you mean the all powerful?" Regina was confused as to who Queen Mab was talking too.

"You haven't been to the wall off the profit's lately, have you?" Mab simply said.

"What's at the wall off the profit's?" Regina needed to know.

 **Ding... Dong... Ding... Dong... Ding... Dong..**. _Bell's ran out._

"What's that?" Regina then asked with a curious look before Mab could answer her previous question.

"Why that's Merlin on his way back" Mab simply said.

"Excuse me" Was all Regina could say as she left the room that Mab was been held in.

 **.,.**

"Now, you wouldn't be afarid off Merlin, would you" A voice spoke.

"Frik... I killed his love" Regina answered the elf.

"Nimue?" Frik questioned.

"Yes" Regina simply answered.

"Your Majesty... Nimue is alive". Frik was quick to say.

"But I... How" Regina couldn't form a sentence.

"Princess Nimue survived the white dragon's attack, well just barely. She was scarred pretty badly - " Frik was explaining.

"How...? When I summond that dragon, I summond it to kill... So how did he not succeed" Regina cut the elf off.

"Merlin Intervened... But .. But well... He couldn't heal her burn's... The only thing that he's missing for the potion is the blood from a dragon." Frik simply said.

"Well why doesn't Merlin hunt the white dragon down?" Regina asked confused.

"Have you ever heard the saying ' _You can't get blood from a stone_ " Frik asked.

"He went back to stone" Regina just said.

"After the white dragon done what you commanded it too do, well it fled back under ground... So to Speak" Frik explained.

"Mab said something to me about the wall off the profit's... Do you know what she was on about?" Regina changed the subject and asked a question.

"Yes off course I do" Frik just said then quickly added "It's about you".

"Me" Was all Regina could say.

"Yes you and a certain thief" Frik simply said.

"What... What did It say?" Regina asked in a stammer.

 **DING... DING... DING... DING... DING...**

"Regina" A voice came from behind her.

Regina turned to see David as he was telling her what she already knew **(** _Merlin was arriving_ **)** and that they where all heading out to greet him, and that she was to join them.

"Good luck your majesty" Frik just said then disappeared.

Regina and the other three with Arther made their way out to meet Merlin as he was entering the castle.

Regina was nervous, this was the first time that she has seen him since she had unleashed the white dragon on Merlin's **'** _True Love_ **'**.

The moment Merlin arrived at the castle and descended from his horse Regina felt her throat closing as she was lifted up from the ground.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just snap your neck right now" Merlin voiced as he walked over to the dark haired woman who was floating in the air while choking and gasping for breath.

Regina couldn't say anything as she could barley breath, but Robin was quick to speak. "She's not that woman anymore" He yelled worried for his soulmate.

"Yes I know" The Wizard simply said not releasing his invisible grip from around the dark haired woman's neck.

"Merlin" Arther simply said.

The Wizard turned to look at the young king while Regina dropped to the ground as she tried to catch her breath.

"You know that's not the way" Arther spoke again.

"She" Marlin started to speak to the young king then turned to Regina "Have you any idea what you have done to Nimue".

"I can get you your last ingredient" Regina told the Wizard.

"The blood off a dragon, how?" He was skeptic as the white dragon had gone back into stone.

"Let's just say" Regina said as Robin helped her stand when she was able to breath again "I know a dragon".

 **.,.**

 _Well good or crap?_

 _Please review and and let me know what you lot think._

 _I hope all you lovely people had a lovely Christmas and I hope you all have a great 'New Year'. Love you all 3_


	7. Chapter 7 The New Saviour

"So you think that just because you can get me dragon blood I'll help you" Merlin asked not as a question as they all set at the round table.

"I'm not asking you to help me... I'm asking you to help them" Regina said as she looked over at David and Killian who where sitting opposite her. "I'll still get you the blood regardless" Regina then added as she turned back to look the middle aged man in the eye's letting him know that she was telling the truth.

"And may I know who this dragon Is?" Merlin asked the dark haired queen. "I've been around a long time your majesty, and getting close enough to a dragon Is near impossible".

"Well I kind off happen to be a friend off one, Well... Sort off" Regina simply said as she remembered her history with said dragon.

"And I'm just meant to believe you?" The Wizard questioned then asked "Who is it?"

"Maleficent"

Merlin laughed "Maleficent!... Really, she's even worse than the white dragon".

"Merlin" Charming called the wizard gaining his attention "You know me, you know my wife, hell you know everyone and their story's and you also know that Snow White and Prince Charming are good people, so" David glanced at Regina then back to Merlin then said "If you do not believe Regina, then believe me she know's Maleficent" David paused for a few second's wiping at a tear that was about to drop from his eyelash's "Will you please save my daughter?" David begged as a few more tear's fell.

"I would like to talk to the quenn for a few moment's... Alone" Merlin just said not answering the prince's plea as he stared at Regina.

Everybody rose from their seat's to leave the room except Robin, he stayed behind.

"I think I said 'Alone' thief" Merlin said as his gaze was still on Regina.

"Robin It okay, you can go"

"Regina he just tried to kill you, and now you want me too leave you alone with him" Robin asked not as a question.

"I'll be fine, trust me It'll be okay" Regina spoke softly to her love reassuring him that she'll be fine, because beside's if Merlin wanted to kill her he wouldn't need to be alone, he could pretty much do so with a flick off his hand before anyone could stop him and well... Regina knew that.

Robin hesitated for a moment then rose to leave with the other's so his love and the sorcerer could 'Talk'.

"Are you going to help us?" Regina simply asked the wizard as soon as the other's left the room.

"Tell me your Majesty, when the darkness left my Apprentice -"

"How do you know about that?" Regina cut in.

"I know a lot" The wizard just answered then Merlin asked again "When the darkness left my Apprentice body, tell me why do you think it went straight for you?"

"Because off weakness, it's more powerful than I am" Regina simply answered.

"Weakness" Merlin giggled "Your right" The wizard moved closer to the queen "Snow, Charming, The Pirate, Robin Hood, The Saviour and then their's you... The most powerful sorceress in all the realm's, and you think it just choose you, because off weakness" Merlin raised a brow at the queen.

"What are you getting at?" Regina wanted to know what the wizard was on about.

"Regina the reason why the darkness went after my Apprentice is because it felt that he was it's biggest threat".

"So why did it attack me?" Regina asked the wizard.

"Because" Merlin paused for a moment then quickly continued after clearing his throat "After it was pulled from my Apprentice's soul, you where it's next biggest threat".

"How?" Regina was confused.

"You can master light and dark magic".

"Then why transfer to Emma, if I was it's biggest threat?" Regina asked the wizard.

"Because she showed the darkness that she had it's dagger, and it has to follow order's" Merlin simply explained.

"So what your saying is that if Emma hadn't shown the dagger... I'd be dead" Tear's formed in the queen's eye's.

"Your not hearing what I'm saying at all are you?" The wizard laughed.

"What are you saying?" Regina was getting annoyed with the wizard.

"Your Majesty" Merlin placed a hand on the queen's then spoke again "I can not defeat the darkness".

"What!? Then who can?" Regina raised her voice in question.

"Why only you your majesty" The Sorcerer just answered.

"Me" Regina was skeptic and Merlin just nodded so Regina continued "When the darkness surrounded me... It - It was like it was pulling my soul from my body, so please tell me how - How the hell am I meant to defeat it?" Regina was angry and she really wanted to know what she could do to stop it.

"Tell me Regina" Merlin spoke "When did you first gain light magic?"

"When I was fighting my sister" Regina answered.

"Yes Regina, but the exact moment... When was it?" Merlin asked a question that he already knew the answer to.

"Robin - " Regina cleared her throat then started again "When Robin held my heart in his hand's, I felt the love that he had for me even though my heart wasn't in my body". Regina said as she started to remember people in Camelot mentioning Robin and something about the wall off the profit's.

"And you gained light magic... Need I say more" The wizard asked as a non question.

"What is it that I have to do?" Regina asked the wizard.

"I think you already know the answer to that your majesty" Merlin answered the queen.

"Will she survive?" Regina asked another question.

"Well that depend's" Merlin just said.

"Depend's on what?" Regina wanted to know.

Emma was now Regina's friend and the last thing that she wanted to do was be at fault over the death.

"If she is simply strong enough" Merlin simply answered.

 **.,.**

 ***** _StoryBrooke_ *****

 **.,.**

"Henry your dinner's ready" Mary Margaret called upstairs to the boy's room.

"Be right down" Henry answered his grandmother.

"Henry" A voice called as he was half way down the stairs.

"Mom" Henry ran to his blonde haired mother giving her a hug. "Where have you been?" The young boy asked his mother.

"I can explain that later, but right now I need you to tell me where Regina hid the dagger" Emma asked her son.

"Regina took the dagger with her" Mary Margaret interrupted whilst still standing at the bottom off the stairs.

"I don't remember asking you anything" Emma simply replied to her mother with disdain.

"Mom - " Henry started.

"Where is it Henry?" Emma asked her son again.

"Mom took it with her" Henry simply answered.

"I can hear it calling me Henry" Emma was getting annoyed " _ **NOW!**_ tell me where it is" The new Dark One ordered her son in a raised voice, but felt that she couldn't use magic on him.

"I already - " The teenager started when the New Dark One interrupted.

"She gave it to you" It wasn't a question as she spoke to herself.

"Mom" Henry called for his mother's attention.

"Why would she give it to you" Emma asked no one speaking to herself again.

"MOM" Henry called a bit louder.

"Give me the dagger Henry" His mother ordered holding her hand out for the weapon.

"No" Henry just said.

"Henry" Emma was annoyed as she moved closer to her son.

"You can't hurt me" Henry simply said not backing down from his mother.

"Your right I can't... But I can hurt her" Emma simply said as she reached her hand out and her mother **(** Mary Margaret **)** started choking.

"Mom stop" Henry tried to plead.

"Give me the dagger Henry".

"No"

"Then my mother dies" Emma smiled an evil smile that Henry has not seen in a long time. **(** Well since Regina was the _'Evil Queen'_ **)**

"Dark One... I command you to stop" Henry ordered as he pulled the dagger from his jacket.

"I knew you had it" Emma simply said as she released her hold over her mother. "Give me the dagger" She asked once more.

"Why don't we take this outside Henry" An all to familiar voice came from behind the young teenager.

"Mom" Henry shouted as he ran to his dark haired mother giving her a big hug "I knew you'd come back to me" Henry cried into his mother's chest.

"Enough off this" Emma yelled "Give me my dagger" The blonde ordered again.

"I kept it safe mom" Henry just said as he handed the dagger to Regina and ignored his other mother's order.

"I knew you would my little prince" Regina said as she kissed her son on the head then turned to the New Dark One and spoke to her "Well Miss Swan... Let's take this outside shall we".

"Just cause you have my dagger" Emma spoke as she followed the queen out to main street where the other three heroes and Merlin where waiting "Doesn't mean you can defeat me" Emma continued "The only way Regina is to become the **'** _Dark One_ **'** yourself, and tell me Regina are you willing to become pure darkness?"

"Emma" Regina spoke in a soft voice as she walked up close to the Ex Saviour whispering into the blonde's ear "To extract the darkness, I don't have to kill you".

"Wh - " Emma started as she then started to gasp for breath and she looked down and seen that the dagger was sticking out from her side still with Regina holding onto it, then the **'** _New Saviour_ **'** pulled the dagger from the **'** _Dark One's_ **'** side.

"Regina" Was all she could say as the pain shot through the blonde's body.

"I'm sorry Emma" Regina cried into the blonde's ear "I hope you survive this" She then added as the blonde fell to the ground and then the darkness left the blonde's body and circled the group that was standing on main street by the clock tower.

"You ready for this your Majesty?" Merlin asked the dark haired queen.

"How do you know it's coming for me?" The queen was confused.

"I'm not who it fear's" The wizard simply answered. "Show it the dagger and it'll surround you... Then you know what you have to do" Merlin then said as he raised his voice so the queen could hear him over the scream's off the many soul's that the darkness processed over the many year's it has been alive.

Regina glanced at Robin and at his nod Regina raised the dagger in the air and the darkness immediately surrounded her.

 **.,.**

Okay so I know I said that this would be the last chapter, but I thought I would leave you all on a cliffhanger, well manly to see if you guy's are still interested in this story. _**NEXT CHAPTER**_ will be the last for sure.

I hope you guy's are still sticking with me, and please Review to let me know what you think.

Thank you all who do review, follow and favorite. I really do appreciate it xxx Love you all :-)


	8. Chapter 8 The Light One

_I am so sorry that it has taking me sooooo long to finish this story... But I have to admit that I did lose the story for a while as I couldn't think off anything to write. I did know the way I was going to finish this story, but I just couldn't write it down 'for some reason'. But here it is now, please let me know what you guy's think._

 _P.S. This is the final chapter and I hope I haven't disappointed anyone. And I really want to thank you all who have read, followed,_ _favoried and reviewed. love you all xxx **:-)**_

 **.,.**  
 ***** Camelot *****  
 **.,.**

"You can't be serious" Killian shouted at Regina and Merlin as they where all after joining the sorcerer (also known as the Wizard) and the new savior (also known as Regina) at the round table again.

"Killian - " David started.

"David they are talking about killing Emma" The pirate slammed his fist on the round table.

"Captain" The wizard called then continued when Hook looked in the sorcerer's direction "If Regina does it right, she won't die".

"If... If she does it right" Hook repeated with an angry voice.

"Look... Captain this is the only way to do it, and the queen is the only one that 'CAN' do it" The wizard tried to explain.

"Why Is she the only one?" The Pirate asked in a demanding voice "We where told that you where the one to defeat the darkness" Killian then added.

"For reason's you don't need to know about" Merlin just said.

"That is not good enough" Hook yelled at the wizard.

"Trust me, you'll find out soon enough" Merlin simply replied.

 **.,.**  
 ***** Presant Day *****  
 **.,.**

She screamed as the darkness surrounded her, she could feel it pulling at her soul and tearing it from her body.

She had to focus, she had to forget about this pain she was feeling as the darkness continued to surround her.

"Mom"

"Regina" Both Henry and Robin yelled in unison as they watched the woman they both love scream in pain.

The dark haired queen looked at both Robin and her son and mouthed the word's **'** _I love you_ **'**. She couldn't do it, the pain was to much and it was draining her power. Her eye's began to close and then everything went black and then the darkness just disappeared along with the dagger and Regina fell to the ground.

"Regina" Robin ran to his soulmate, knee's falling to the ground as he lifted her so he could cradle her head. "Wake up, Regina wake up" Robin was pleading as he held his soulmate in his arm's.

But no response came as tear's streamed down the archer's face.

"She need's rest" The wizard just said waving his hand and surrounding them all in thick white smoke bringing them all to Regina's house.

Regina and Emma ended up in the queen's queen size bed while all the other's landed in the living room.

After Emma was stabbed and the darkness left her body, Merlin tried to heal her straight away but because the blonde was stabbed with the 'dark one dagger' Merlin's power's would have had the littlest effect on the savior. So their only hope was Regina and she was the only one now that could save the savior.

The sorcerer put Emma into a preservation spell, keeping her frozen until Regina woke up so the brunette could heal the blonde. And Merlin knew that she would have the power to do so now.

"What the hell happened?" Robin was angry as they had arrived in the living room off Regina's house "You said she could beat the darkness".

"Yes I did" Was all the sorcerer replied with a touch off a smile.

"I don't understand, why are you smiling?" Robin clenched his fist's as his face went red with anger.

"You have to trust me outlaw" Merlin still had a small smile as he spoke.

"Just tell me, is she going to be okay?" Robin wanted to know as he was worried sick about his love.

"I'm sure I've finally found the right person"

"What's that meant to mean?" Snow was the one to speak this time.

"You just have to trust me" Merlin simply replied again.

"You keep saying that we have to trust you, but your not giving us any reason to" Robin raised his voice at Merlin.

Before Merlin could reply Henry came running down the stairs.

Henry was sitting with his two mother's as Hook was sitting by Emma's side also when Henry noticed Regina had started to stir.

"I think mom's waking up" Henry shouted when he arrived at the bottom off the stairs.

Robin and the Charming's didn't know if the teenager meant Regina or Emma but they all ran straight for the stairs and up to the master bedroom so they could see their love's.

"Regina" Robin had tear's as he seen his love's eye's blink open.

"Wha... What happened?" Regina's voice was dry.

"You fought the darkness, remember" Henry answered his mother.

"How do you feel?" Robin asked as he took hold of his love's hand and caressed her cheek with his free hand.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Regina ignored Robin's question and asked Merlin a question as he entered the master bedroom.

"Because..." The wizard paused for a moment then continued "You would of not believed me if I had told you the truth"

"And what is the truth?" Robin questioned standing up to face the wizard.

"After all these year's, I've finally found the right person to control the darkness" Merlin just said with a chuckle.

"Your the new dark one" Henry asked his mother not as a question but more of a statement.

"No she's not the new dark one... She's the new light one" Merlin's chuckle grew into laughter.

"What?" All the heroes questioned in unison.

"I created the dark one by mistake a very long time ago" The wizard explained "I was new to magic and one night I was messing about with my power's and showing off to my friend's what I could do and... And well... Well some how I conjured the dark one" Merlin paused as his eye's welled up as he was thinking about the many many people that lost their life's because off the many dark one's that had walked the land's because of him.

"So then I created the dagger so the dark one could be controlled and kept at bay, but I guess you all know how that turned out." Merlin continued finding his voice again "Then I spent year's trying to find an antidote since the dark one had taken control off dagger but then then I had discovered something else"

"What did you discover?" Robin asked as he clutched his soulmate's hand.

"Someone who could turn the darkness into light" He simply said as he looked upon Regina as she still lay in bed. "I have foreseen it Regina. The love you have in your heart and soul I have never felt such power before, trust me and trust that new power in you".

"What's stopping me from using this power for darkness?" Regina asked with worry lacing her voice.

Regina had been the 'Evil Queen' for year's, and as much as she wont admit it now, but she did love having that power. She never had to answer to anybody and used her power's freely.

"Because I can see nothing but light in you" He simply replied.

"The darkness took me before" Regina had tear's forming as she remembered how she had treated her son when she was 'The Evil Queen'.

"Yes but none of that was your doing, if I recall correctly that was your mother and Rumple's doing" Merlin explained to the queen "And now you have so much love in your life" He then added.

"But Rumple... He loved belle, so why couldn't he use the power for light?" David asked the question this time.

"Because Rumple just wanted more and more power. Yes he loved Belle, but not more than he loved his power" Merlin spoke the truth.

"So your saying that Regina is the only one that can control this power and turn it to light instead of darkness?" Snow questioned the sorcerer.

"Exactly" Merlin again had that big smile as he had finally found the right person to turn the dark to light.

"What about the dagger?"Regina questioned "Where is it?" Regina looked around and couldn't find 'Her' dagger.

"As long as you use your power's for the light you can never be controlled, so you don't need a dagger" Merlin smiled at the 'Ex Evil Queen'. "Now enough about this for the moment because I think someone need's you to heal them" The sorcerer then added as his eye's glanced to the savior also lying in the queen's bed.

Only noticing she was not alone in bed, she looked upon the blonde and saw no movement, Regina felt power flow throw her vain's as she held her hand's over the savior's body. Regina gasped as she seen her hand's glow white and started to heal the part's off the blonde's body that Merlin was not powerful enough to do.

 **.,.**

A couple off day's later when Regina and the savior had well rested, they all met at the sorcerer's mansion to wish him goodbye as he was heading back to Camelot.

"I've spoken to Maleficent and she'll give you as much blood as you want if you do something for her" Regina told Merlin.

"And if I don't agree... Do I not get the blood" The sorcerer asked the Queen that had promised him Dragon Blood.

Maleficent is known as a villian and Merlin is been asked to help her, and well he was a little skeptic about that.

"She'll still give you as much blood as you need" Regina told the sorcerer the truth. "But she asked me to ask you to help her with something" Regina then added.

"What does Maleficent want from me?" The wizard had to ask.

"She would like you to take her and Lilly to Camelot with you" Regina told the sorcerer.

"Why?"

"Because that's where my daughter's father is" Maleficent spoke as she walked toward's the new 'Light One' and the sorcerer. "I will not cause trouble in Camelot, I only wish to find my daughter's father. She has been searching for too long now and well... Well she want's to know where she come's from" The dragon witch told the truth.

Maleficent wasn't going to cause any trouble at all, she just wanted to reunite her daughter with her father.

"It's the white dragon, isn't it?" Merlin questioned, although he already knew the answer.

"What happened to Nimue was not his fault, he only followed order's-" Mal started.

"I know, the evil queen summoned him" Merlin understood that what happened to his true love was not the white dragon's fault. And Maleficent had also promised Merlin that if her blood didn't work for the wizard's potion, she would get him his blood from the dragon that had caused all these problem's in the first place.

Merlin had finally agreed to take Mal and her daughter back to Camelot to find her father.

The sorcerer waved his hand and opened the magic door that led to Camelot, as he was about to follow Maleficent and Lilly, Regina called his name gaining his attention.

"Before you go" Regina almost begged

"What is it?" The wizard questioned with a knowing look.

"I was..." Regina paused for a moment to clear her throat then she quickly started again "I was wondering if you could help me reverse a potion" She almost pleaded.

"The potion that made you barren" Merlin simply said.

"How do you know about that?" Regina was confused.

"I know a lot of thing's, you should know that by now" Was all the wizard then said.

"Can it be reversed?" Regina was hopeful.

"It already is your majesty" Was what he said as he placed his hand on Regina's stomach then said just before he stepped threw the magical door that led to Camelot "Congratulations" And then he was gone.

 **.,.**  
 _So does it suck?_  
 _I think I did end it right though, if not please let me know._


End file.
